


Teachers and Legacies

by Talokina



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, got s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: “You almost sound as if you admire her.” Jon’s words still echo in her head as she wanders around in her home.Sansa and Cersei ponder about the other.





	Teachers and Legacies

“You almost sound as if you admire her.” Jon’s words still echo in her head as she wanders around in her home. Sansa hasn’t thought about Cersei in a while, too occupied by everything that had happened recently. Cersei is finally queen, so she finally got what she wanted. Sansa is no longer the naive girl she used to be, and knows that holding power has always been Cersei’s goal. But is it hers too? Her dreams of being a queen have long been shattered by Joffrey. No, she’s content with helping Jon, although she really wishes he would listen to her. He underestimates Cersei, a mistake that has cost so many lives, including their father’s.

It’s a cruel world they live in, one that has no place for the stupid and the weak, and she doesn’t want to lose more family, the loss of Rickon still fresh and sharp. Jon and Sansa both have no parents to turn to anymore. As she thinks about parents and Cersei, Sansa realizes that in this world, Cersei is the closest she has to a mother. The thought terrifies her. Like she had said, Sansa had learnt a great deal from her. Sansa won’t let her lessons go to waste.

 

Cersei wishes that Jaime hadn’t brought up Tommen, their children, because now she sees them once more in front of them. A mother never forgets her children. Didn’t she give them all the love they needed? She grabs her goblet of wine and hopes that it washes away her sorrow.

The Lannisters have no legacy anymore. Her only legacy, Cersei realizes, is that little She-wolf in the north. She knows that Sansa Stark is in Winterfell with her bastard brother who calls himself king in the north. She makes a grimace and throws the goblet across the room. Why did the gods take Myrcella from her but leave Sansa alive? Is it some sort of punishment? A lion isn’t afraid of a wolf. Sansa may have learned from her, but Cersei will prevail.


End file.
